1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data transmitting device and an image data transmitting method, and more particularly to an image data transmitting device that transmits main image data to an external communication apparatus, and an image data transmitting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-37125 discloses a camera that temporarily stores image data captured electronically in a storage device and transmits the image data to an external apparatus. This camera can capture the image data when a power switch is on, and it can transmit the image data only when the power switch is off.
However, the camera transmits the image data as long as a battery is not exhausted. In addition, if the image data stored in the camera is deleted after the transmission, the user can not recognize the image.